Pokemon Learning League Body Temperature
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this, Ash, Brock, Dawn and Bonnie travel through a desert to get to Mauville City. On the way, they get hot and decide to cool down for a few minutes. Afterwards, they get there and go to the Pokemon Center to rest up.


Pokemon Learning League

Body Temperature

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Ash, Pikachu, Bonnie, Dedenne, Brock, Dawn and Piplup walking along a path on a bright sunny day and Dawn speaks to Brock.)_

Dawn: So, Brock, how much further is Mauville City?

Brock: Well, we have to cross this desert here, and after that, we'll be there.

Ash: Well, let's get going, then.

Pikachu: Pika.

_(They continue on down the path.)_

Bonnie: Brock, is Mauville City really a nice place?

Brock: It sure is, Bonnie.

Bonnie: Oh, good.

_(A few minutes later, they reach the end of it and get to the desert and start crossing through it.)_

Bonnie: Whew, it's starting to get really hot.

Dawn: Don't worry, we're going to be fine.

_(An hour later, they're still going along, but are going more slowly, slumped over and looking tired.)_

Ash: Phew. Brock, do we still have any water left?

_(He checks the canister.)_

Brock: No, we don't.

Bonnie _(tired)_: How much longer till we get there?

Dedenne _(tired)_: Dede.

Brock: Don't worry. It's not that much further.

_(Ash thinks for a minute.)_

Ash: I've got it. Dawn, can you help out a little?

Dawn: You bet. Piplup, use Hydro Pump!

Piplup: Pip-luup!

_(He opens his beak, glows light blue on the inside and he fires a powerful stream of water with white rings of water around it into the air. The water sprinkles down on the group like rain.)_

All _(relieved)_: Ahh.

Pikachu _(relieved)_: Pika.

Ash: Thanks, Dawn.

Dawn: No problem, Ash.

_(Brock fills the canister up and gives some of it to Bonnie.)_

Brock: Here, Bonnie.

Bonnie: Thanks.

_(She drinks some of it and shares it with Dedenne.)_

Brock: You feel better?

Bonnie: Yeah.

Ash: All right, guys. Ready to keep going?

_(The others nod their heads and_ _they continue on through the desert. A few minutes later, they reach the end of it, cross through a grassy field and finally reach Mauville City.)_

Dawn: Well, here we are.

Piplup: Piplup.

Brock: Come on. Let's go rest up.

_(They head down the walkway and arrive at the Pokemon Center.)_

Ash: Hi, Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: Hello, and welcome to the center.

Dawn: Can you take care of our Pokemon?

Nurse Joy: Of course. Go over there and Chansey will be over later with some lunch.

All: Thank, Nurse Joy.

_(Later, we see them at the table finishing up their lunch.)_

Dawn: Mmm, that was delicious.

Piplup _(satisfied)_: Piplup.

Bonnie: Yeah, it was.

Brock: So, what do you guys want to do from here?

Ash: We can check out the Mauville gym and then head off to Verdanturf Town.

Dawn: Sure, Ash. What's the gym leader like?

Ash: Oh, Wattson is a pretty wacky and fun guy. He loves to use electric types and is obsessed with changing the gym around a lot.

Dawn _(getting it)_: Oh.

Brock: Yeah, but he's also a really nice guy. You might like him, Bonnie.

Bonnie: All right. Guys, I've been thinking about something.

Brock: What is it?

Bonnie: How come our body temperatures changes whenever it gets hot or cold?

Brock: Well, to be honest, I don't know anything about that. Sorry.

Bonnie: That's all right, Brock. Let's ask Siara about that. _ (She pulls out the Pokepilot and calls Siara, who is playing with a young Flebebe.)_

Siara: Hey, guys. How's it going?

Dawn: Everything going well, Siara. What are you doing with that Flebebe?

Siara: Oh, I'm doing some training with it.

Brock: That's great. And how's it been going?  
Siara: Well, it hasn't been going that well.

Ash: I can understand that.

Siara: Yeah. So, what's up with you?

Ash: We traveled through a desert to get to Mauville City.

Siara: That must've been hard.

Dawn: It was. But we made it through safely and now we're at the Pokemon Center. We just finished lunch, and Bonnie wants to know how come our body temperatures changes in different temperatures, so do you know how?

Siara: Sure. The way the body does it is through the hypothalamus.

Bonnie: The hypothalamus?

Siara: Yeah. It's a small part of the brain that regulates the body temperature. It balances the bodily fluids, maintain salt concentrations and the releasing of temperature-related chemicals and hormones and it works with the skin, sweat glands and the blood vessels.

Bonnie: All right, but how does it react in intense heat?

Siara: Okay, here's what happens: When the body is exposed to the heat, it triggers the sweat glands, which brings water and some of the body's salt up to the skin's surface as sweat. Afterwards, the water evaporates and it cools the body.

Brock: I see. One other thing, what happens to it in the cold?

Siara: If that happens, many thing can happen, like shivering, a slower metabolism, and it will result in what is called vasoconstriction.

Ash: Oh. How can you tell?

Siara: It's simple. Shivering is just an involuntary movement. Your muscles do it in order to create heat when the muscles aren't active.

Ash: All right, what about the metabolism?

Siara: As you eat high-energy food, the absorbed nutrients get sent to the cells and the muscles that'll then generate heat as they become active. However, when the temperatures start to drop, the chemical reactions of the metabolic process slow down. So, to compensate for it, the rate of it increases a bit.

Brock: All right, how about vasoconstriction?

Siara: You know how some people look pale when they're cold? It's because the blood vessels in the non-essential areas will constrict and limit the amount of blood that reaches the skin, especially the ones in your hands and feet. This prevents heat loss. But don't worry, they'll occasionally open up and let some blood reach them.

Dawn: But why is it doing all this?

Siara: It's because it's the body's natural way of preserving heat.

Dawn: The body really does know what to do.

Siara: It sure does. So, how about I show you something?

Ash: All right.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

_(Pan up to an upper panel.)_

Siara: Okay, ready to do it?

Bonnie: Yeah.

Siara: Good, then let's do it. What does the hypothalamus do?

Brock: It regulates the body temperature and balances bodily fluids, maintains salt concentrations and releases temperature-related chemicals and hormones.

Siara: That's good, Brock. What else does it do?

Ash: It works with the skin, sweat glands and the blood vessels.

Siara: All right, Ash. Now, what happens when the body's exposed to heat?

Dawn: It triggers the sweat glands, brings water and some of the salt up to the skin and makes it into sweat.

Siara: Good, Dawn. And w

Bonnie: The water evaporates and it cools the body down.

Siara: Very good, Bonnie. That was good, guys.

Bonnie: Thanks, Siara.

Dedenne: Dedenne.

Siara: No problem, Bonnie. Now, Flebebe and I have to get back to training. See you later.

Brock: Bye, and good luck with that.

_(Bonnie puts the Pokepilot away.)_

Brock: Guys, how about we continue with the changes of body temperatures?

Ash: All right, Ash, but let's see if the viewers want to do it.

Dawn: Okay, Ash. _(She looks at the viewers_.) You guys want to do it? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _ Okay.

_(Cut to an image of the body in cold temperature.)_

Bonnie: Okay, then. Why does the body shiver? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Because the muscles are trying to create heat. All right.

Brock: What happens to the metabolism? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.) _It slows down and its rate slightly increases. Very good.

Dawn: What happens to the body under vasoconstriction? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _The blood vessels in some areas will tighten and limit the amount of blood that goes to the skin. Oh, yeah.

Ash: What will sometimes happen? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ The blood vessels will open up and let blood through

_(Cut back to them and Ash speaks.)_

Ash: Way to go, guys.

Pikachu: Pika.

_(They hear a chime and head to the front desk to see Nurse Joy with the Poke Ball they had left with her.)_

Nurse Joy: I'm happy to say that you're Pokemon are doing much better.

All: Thanks, Nurse Joy.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Piplup: Piplup.

Nurse Joy: No problem. You all have a good day.

_(They all put their Poke Balls away and leave the Pokemon Center.)_

Bonnie: By the way, Ash, what else does Wattson like to do?

Ash: He like to build a lot of weird machines, just like your brother does, only a little crazier.

Bonnie: Well, they can't be any weirder than what Clemont builds.

_(They all turn to the viewers.)_

All: Thanks, guys.

Pikachu: Pika.

Piplup: Piplup.

Dedenne: Dede.

_(Cut to them walking down the walkway.)_

Bonnie: That was a pretty good episode. Did you like it? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _Oh, good. Then, we'll see you later.

Dedenne: Dede.

_(They all wave goodbye to the viewers and they head off to the Mauville Gym. The scenery fades to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
